I Forgive You
by Rachel Berry 97
Summary: This is my first fanfiction so if it's bad I apologize but I hope u like it. It's all about Finchel enjoy.


**I forgive you**

**Chapter 1**

**Rachel and Finn were walking down the hall hand in hand together. They felt guilty because they both did something really bad. **

"**I'm so glad that we won sectionals and Kurt is going to compete with us."Rachel said smiling.**

"**Yeah it's awesome that we won and Kurt is going to be with us."Finn said smiling back to her.**

**They both started talking about the set list for regionals when suddenly Finn interrupted Rachel when she was talking.**

"**Rachel I have a confession to make." Finn said nervously.**

"**Is something wrong with the set list? Is it bad or is it really really really bad?" Rachel started to panic about regionals for 5 minutes.**

"**No nothing's wrong with the set list I just really have to tell you something big that happened to me."**

"**What happened did you hurt yourself or something?"**

"**No I'm fine...I have to tell you something remember when you were dating Jesse and I had a date with Santana and you asked me did I lose the big V well the truth is I...um sort of kind of lied to you."**

"**What why didn't you tell me this earlier I did remember when we were in my room last week?"**

"**I'm so sorry that I lied to you I should have told you earlier but I was scared that I might hurt your feelings because you haven't lost your big V yet and I didn't want to tell you because you were so happy that we could lose it together."**

**Rachel was heartbroken for what she heard but she also had something to tell him.**

"**I forgive you because we weren't together back then I also have something to tell you remember when we briefly broke up before sectionals I also did something bad "**

"**What did you do was it similar to my situation?"**

"**No mine is...I kissed Puck"**

**Finn was so shocked for what he had heard he was speechless and heartbroken.**

"**I'm so sorry but I didn't get to serious he said that he couldn't betray you again.**

"**Really then why did you do it with him?"**

"**I guess I just wanted to feel loved again."**

**After Rachel was done with the whole story Finn interrupted her**

"**Look I know what we both did was wrong but I don't want to lose you again I lost you before I'm not going to do that again"**

**Rachel felt something in her heart for what Finn told her she thought that he would break up again with forever.**

**They hugged and Finn said **

"**Want to go to dinner tonight at Breadstix?"**

"**Of course I will go to dinner with you"**

**Finn was so happy that he kissed her on the cheek and they both walked together to glee club.**

**Chapter 2**

**After they reached the choir room they saw everyone surrounding the piano celebrating that they won sectionals. After that Finn and Rachel walked to her locker together. When Rachel opened her locker Finn saw that her 'Finn' necklace was there and her couples calendar was taken off and her 'Finn 4 ever' was gone. So he put the calendar back on and the 'Finn 4 ever' and last but not least he took her 'Finn' necklace and put in back where it belongs around her neck. After that Finn drove Rachel home.**

"**I'll see you tonight Rach". Finn said with his cute half smile that Rachel loves**

"**See you later Finn". Rachel said smiling and shutting the door.**

**While Finn was driving home he was thinking to himself he has got to make this dinner date really special. When he arrived at home he saw his step brother Kurt was sitting in the living room.**

"**Hey Kurt" Finn said with a sad tone**

"**Yes Finn what's wrong are you ok" Kurt said knowing that something wasn't right**

"**Can you help me I'm going out with Rachel tonight at Breadstix and I really want to make it special but I don't know how" Finn said**

"**Of course I can help you are my brother and that's what brothers do. I have an idea maybe you shouldn't have your special date at breadstix you should have it in your room. It's private and romantic. You should send her a romantic text and sing her a song" Kurt said smiling**

"**Ok thanks man for the advice you're the best step brother anyone could ask for." Finn said smiling**

**After the talk Finn and Kurt had Finn rushed to his bedroom to get things ready for his romantic date. First Finn had to send a sweet text to Rachel.**

**Meet me in my house for the date of a lifetime my shining star Finn 3.**

**After that Rachel saw that she received a text from her boyfriend Finn she was excited to see what her wrote. When she read the email she was so happy. She rushed to get ready for her romantic date with Finn.**

**Chapter 3**

**It was nearly time for Rachel and Finn's romantic date together. Finn was giving himself a pep talk before Rachel arrived. And suddenly he heard the doorbell ring. While Finn was walking down the stairs he was thinking about how he wants the date to go. When he opened the door he saw that Rachel was wearing a beautiful pink dress. **

"**Hi Rachel you look amazing" Finn said smiling**

"**Thanks Finn" Rachel said smiling back to Finn**

**So Finn and Rachel went walking up the stairs to his room. When Finn opened the door Rachel couldn't believe her eyes. There where candles on the tables and rose peddles on the floor. Rachel had never seen such a romantic room before.**

"**Wow Finn this looks so romantic what is this for" Rachel said**

"**Well Rachel you're my girlfriend and I want us to have a romantic date tonight. Because you are so special to you are my shining star." Finn said smiling**

"**You're the best boyfriend ever" Rachel said with a kiss on his cheek**

**So Rachel and Finn sat on the floor and had dinner grilled cheese sandwiches. Which Finn was pretty good at making. After dinner they started to talk**

"**This is the best date ever thanks for the sandwiches Finn" Rachel said**

"**I happy you liked my sandwiches and I really wanted to make this a really romantic date" Finn said with his cute half smile**

**Rachel was leaning to kiss her boyfriend when all of a sudden Finn pulled back**

"**Finn what's wrong don't you want to kiss me don't tell me you don't love me anymore" Rachel said looking sad**

"**No I do want to kiss you and I do love you I'm crazy about you. Look I don't want to ruin our romantic night together it's just why did you lie to me about the Jessie thing?" Finn said **

"**Well...why did you lie to me about the Santana thing?" Rachel said looking angry**

**Finn and Rachel were looking at each other for a long time then Finn broke the silence **

"**Look Rachel I love you so much you are so amazing. The reason why I lied to you is because I was so jealous of you and Jessie. Jessie was like your dream guy he knows Broadway he can sing way better than me. And when we song 'open your heart/borderline' we had a connection but I was worried you didn't feel the same way like I did. So Santana went to me and offered me to lose my big V with her. And so I thought to myself if I lost my big V to her. When we do the deed I won't be so nervous. And on that day when you asked me I didn't want to hurt your feelings. I'm so sorry I lied to Rachel but that's the last time I will ever lie to you again" Finn said with honesty**

"**The reason why I lied to you is because I wanted to make you jealous. And when we sang 'open your heart/borderline' I also felt a connection between you and me. But I didn't think you loved me because I started to date Jessie. I'm also sorry about lying to you I don't want to lose you again. You are the best thing that ever happened to me. I love you Finn" Rachel said with a smile**

"**I love you to Rachel and I also don't want to lose you again you make me feel special. And whenever I see you I feel something in my heart. Finn said smiling**

**Finn leaned over and kissed Rachel on the lips with passion. Finn had never kissed Rachel like this. And so they kissed for a very long time then they started to lie down on Finn's bed and continued to kiss. Rachel was thinking in her head are we going to do the deed right know.**

**Chapter 4**

**After they kissed Finn and Rachel hugged each other and then Finn spoke.**

"**I love you" Finn said holding on to Rachel's hand**

"**I love you too" Rachel said smiling and with a kiss on Finn's cheek**

**After that they hugged each other and feel asleep in each other's arms. After that they both knew they are going to have a good future together.**

**The End**


End file.
